lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RedMegiddo
Hi, welcome to The Last Remnant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:RedMegiddo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Merthos (Talk) 2009-09-08T05:23:07 Welcome to the wiki mate :) To save you (changing) and I some time (undoing), the Weapon Upgrade PC tables start with the equipment item that is the next upgrade because the starting weapon is already found in the infobox so having it twice is unnecessary! That's the reason I undid your edit to Hinnah's page! If you have any problems or queries feel free to ask or let me know! Edit: Also one other thing, when adding images to infoboxes, it's always good to specify the imagewidth of the image too because sometimes if the aspect ratio is unique the infobox behaves incorrectly and screws up the width! | image = | imagewidth = 1234px set the value in front of px to the pixel width of the uploaded image! the size scaling is done automatically by the wiki parser for the infobox! This signature was complements of the chef! 06:14, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ah ok, just yeah its easy clicking on the original weapon to see what they next for the next one heh. Awesome site btw! Hope I'm doing ok giving a hand :) :Edit: Meh I need to pay attention to code more :D | image = Image:image.png | imagewidth = 1234 :That's the way to do it if you want it to work :D The other way is the way to do it if you want it to be huge! And yeah you're doing fine, just click on the first weapon in the list and you've gotten your next one! When i did all the PC weapon upgrade tables I opted with no starting weapon because it confuses people, I originally had the spreadsheet with all the weapon upgrade lists with all starting weapons but because the upgrades when there are main/offhand weapons aren't in tandem with each other in the upgrade lists, you have main hand at ListID 2 while off hand is at ListID 5, then you've got that for 3 focus' so basically the time it took me just to get them right I wasn't bothered readding starting weapon to all the missing ones. The end result was no starting weapon, but it was the better call anyway. There's already too much clutter on some pages, so the neater they are, the less bothersome they are to find info! This signature was complements of the chef! 06:29, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ah ok that makes sense. I was wondering how ppl determined the morale and resistances of individual characters though. Heh this game is pretty complex if you think about it. :Believe it or not there are actual values for them stored in the data tables in memory! The numbers are easy, was just a matter of figuring out which were which are mapping the character data out! What I can't figure out is how they originally came up with the lettered Ranks for those values (E/D/C/B/A/S/SS) it's like they pulled them out of thin air because if you add +10% Frost Defense to S you don't get SS, but if you add +10% Frost Defense to 20 Base Frost Defense you get an increased Frost Defense of 22! There are still some unknowns I can't figure out, like how they came up with lettering ranking for Damage/Speed/Strength of arts! Damage is a base numerical value, Speed well I've spent hours searching and comparing values and so far I can't find any that reflect the lettered ranks certain arts have for their Speed, same goes with Damage. I was looking for the Morale value for the last few weeks and only figured out which one it was about a week ago, and found at the same time Unit Battle Rank too! This signature was complements of the chef! 07:01, October 4, 2009 (UTC) thats coo man you're pretty hard core :) Yeah there is more to this RPG then most of I've played with all the formulas. The learning curve is very steep indeed. What determines a character's growth exactly? I am thinking nimble moves build speed? Mighty moves build strenth and mystic arts build AP and int? Mighty/Nimble don't directly effect growth but, what they do effect is the burden and damage of an attack, with a heavier slower attack the unit will move further down the action list in the union while the faster lighter attacks move up the action list. There are a lot of other factors too like Equipment Burden (sum of all accessories/weapons/shields burden values) which for a single unit along with SPD stat attributes heavily to their action order for attacks, as well of the Union Equipment Burden (sum of all burdens of all units) and Union Speed (sum of all units spd stats) which correlate to how quick a union can move on the battlefield to perform raidlocks/deadlocks/intercepts. Strength grows primarily through Combat Art usage and physical attack defense/damage, Intellect grows primarily through Mystic Art usage and mystic attack defense/damage and growth , Speed grows primarily based on how quick your unit attacks and performing evasive actions like parry/block/counter (evasion depends on the weapon), Unique Stat is a bit of an odd one but it grows mostly with respect to unit behaviour on the battlefield, if the action your unit/union takes reflects their unique stat name and you are successful with that action then you gain XP for the unique stat. I only understand the basics of the Unique Stat, but as it grows in value the characters behaviour on the battlefield becomes more and more reflective of that Unique Stat, especially with reassessing commands/actions. Rush's bravery stat as it gains in value, he generally reassesses his battle actions to pull off heroic saves of his party members, whether it be reassess attack to heal, or as union leader have his union intercept an enemy who is trying to raidlock a friendly union with low HP, that kinda thing. I haven't seen the code for the Unique Stat during battle, so my observations are simply from experience. Unique Stat is only relevant in battle anyhow and used either solely or most cases to determine their reassessment actions. This signature was complements of the chef! 07:31, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I see, I figured it was something like that. How about the stats? We have strength, Intelligence, Speed and then the special attribute that varies per person. I am assuming the later plays somehow into formations. But is strength and attack and intelligence and mystic attack part of a formula that combines the 2 for damage with the skill/art?